Harry Hibiki the side series
by USA Tiger
Summary: A series of one-shots that detail the years that Harry Potter now Harry Hibiki grew up while raised by Ryoga Hibiki and the Nermia Wrecking Crew. This is a companion series to the Harry Hibiki fics.


Harry Hibiki - the one shot series

Disclaimer: Harry Potter J. K. Rowling and Ranma 1/2 Rumiko Takahashi

Author note: Thanks to my beta Blissfull Wulf.

Chapter 1 - the first month

It took a few minutes for Ryoga to figure out what had woke him up and, more importantly, he wondered why it sounded like a baby crying. He opened dark green eyes when little fists hit his chest, looking into a pair of smaller bright green eyes.

"Ryoa!" The baby on his chest yelled, pouting.

"Nani... oh!" Ryoga sat up, cradling the toddler to his chest, as everything rushed back to him. The night before, October 31st, Ryoga had set up camp in the woods in the country side of what he now guessed was England. Late into the night, he had heard an explosion and had rushed over to the source to see if anyone needed his help. The couple inside, a young man and woman only a couple of years older than Ryoga himself, were already gone by the time Ryoga found the house. Ryoga had actually found the house pretty quick to tell the truth for someone with his problem.

See, Ryoga had a problem with his sense of direction. The problem being that he had none, it was a type of family curse that just about all of his relatives shared who were born into the Hibiki family. Both of his parents, Ayako and Ryoichi Hibiki, just so happened to be from two different branches of the Hibikis and had passed the family curse down to their only son. So the fact that he had been able to find the source of the explosion at all was a miracle.

Inside of the house had also been the couple s one year old son Harry Potter, who was currently sitting in Ryoga's lap. Whatever had attacked and killed Harry's parents had either left the baby alone or hadn't been able to kill the tot. The boy currently had a bandage on his forehead under which was a cut that was shaped like a lightning bolt that Ryoga was convinced would scar. Ryoga had ended up taking the one year old boy with him as he hadn't felt comfortable just leaving the tot in a house with a partially blown off roof among two dead adults, one of which had been in the room that he had found Harry in. He had hoped his luck would continue to run with him and allow him to find somebody from the nearby village to tell about the attack, but he had ended up lost instead.

"What's the matter Chibi?" Ryoga asked, wondering why the toddler woke him up. "Are you hungry or..." Ryoga's words were cut off as a horrible smell reached his nose and Harry squirmed in his lap. "Oh..." the teen said, looking slightly panicked. He had never taken care of someone as young as Harry before and had therefore never changed a diaper. But how hard could it be?

"Ryoaaa" Harry whined. Neither his Mama or Daddy was here to change him, or even his Padfoo, even though he had called for them. That left his Ryoa to change his nappy.

"Alright alright" Ryoga said as he laid Harry down and dragged the bag he had packed for the toddler over. He took out everything he thought he might need: a cloth diaper, wipes and something called talcum powder.

When Ryoga peeled back the soiled diaper that Harry was wearing, he nearly gagged at the smell and at the mess he saw inside.

"Kami-sama!" Ryoga said turning his head to catch a fresh breath. Harry giggled as he watched Ryoga, finding the teen to be funny. The teen had to place the stinky diaper outside the tent to keep the air clean. Ryoga managed to work around the squirming toddler as he cleaned Harry's tooshie, having to lean to the side to avoid a stream of pee that Harry seemed to aim at the teen. "You little stinker" Ryoga said with a shake of his head. A clean nappy was put on Harry after Ryoga finished cleaning the toddler up and put the baby powder on Harry's rump like Ryoga had seen in a movie once.

"Well I think I did a good first job" Ryoga said proud of himself as he lifted Harry up.

"Foo!" Harry said giggling as Ryoga gently bounced him.

"What?" Ryoga asked.

"Ah ahhh" Harry pointed at his mouth. "Foo!"

"Oh! Food!" Ryoga said, pulling the bag over again. "Let s see... how do you make a bottle?"

An hour later Ryoga had, with some trial and error, figured out how to make Harry a bottle of milk, using his renewed fire in his camp fire pit and water from a canteen, and fed the toddler a jar of baby food, most of which ended up on Harry's chest.

"How did... more food is on you than in you!" Ryoga said in disbelief as he shook his head. Harry just giggled, his face smeared with the gooey foods. "Err... I guess I need to clean you up..." Luckily the water he used to boil Harry's bottle was still warm and he was able to use that. Once Harry was cleaned and redressed in a warmer set of clothing, Ryoga decided it was time to leave and try to find someone to tell them what had happen the night before.

The soiled diaper ended up buried as Ryoga had no idea what to do with it. The tent was taken down and packed into Ryoga's travel bag. With Harry on his hip, Ryoga picked a random direction to walk in, he'd come across a town at some point.

* * *

"Hmm... maybe if we go this way..." Ryoga said as he tried to figure out the map he was looking at. He was sitting on a park bench, Harry securely in his lap. It had been a couple of days since Ryoga and Harry started to travel together and Ryoga had been so happy to see other people again. He could tell someone what happen to Harry's parents! That joy was quickly dashed however as he discovered that he was in France, and no one knew or cared about the tiny boy he carried.

In fact a lot of women thought Harry was his son and he blushed deeply as he remembered the pretty French girls that had fawned over him and Harry.

"Well Harry, we're no closer to finding someone you know," He said after a few minutes with a sigh.

"Mooie," Harry responded, holding up the stuffed wolf Ryoga had packed for the boy. Ryoga's lips quirked in a smile.

"Well you know your wolfie then," He said with a laugh. Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around his Ryoa's neck. Ryoga chuckled, carefully hugging Harry back. The tiny boy was very affectionate Ryoga had discovered which always made the teen smile. He couldn t help it, Harry was just so cute! Very few dark thoughts had passed through Ryoga's head since he started to travel with Harry, all of his attention was on his little companion.

After a few minutes, Ryoga sighed and stood up, Harry still clinging to his neck. They had no business in France so they might as well just go.

* * *

"Ryoa, Pongs," Harry said as he tried to get Ryoga's attention. It was late afternoon and they were in the middle of the woods somewhere. The pair had been traveling together for over a week now. The bandage that had been on Harry's forehead was long gone and just like Ryoga thought, the wound there had started to turn into a scar. Ryoga was in the middle of setting up his tent for the night. "Ryoa!"

"In a minute Chibi," Ryoga said distractedly as he set up the poles. Harry pouted, he wanted his toys now! Ryoga's pack started to shake, drawing the teen's attention as the items inside started to rattle. "What the hell?" He said as he reached toward his pack, wondering what was causing the bag to shake. As he touched the traveling pack and opened the top, Ryoga was knocked onto his back as the three stuffed animals inside burst out and flew over to the laughing Harry. Ryoga turned onto his front and watched in amazement as the toys landed around the happily clapping toddler.

"Ohhh... magic," Ryoga said as he got up and crawled over to the toddler. "I see, you're a little wizard then, aren t you Chibi." Ryoga had seen and met wizards and witches before, his lack of direction and his odd ability to end up anywhere in the world had lead the teen to all sorts of different places, some of which had been magic communities.

'That's what the stick must be,' Ryoga realized after a few minutes of watching as Harry snuggled and played with his stuffed toys. 'It was a wand.' The night Ryoga found and rescued Harry, the teen had found a wand on the floor of the tot's nursery next to a pile of ash. At the time he hadn't any clue what the stick was, Ryoga had stuck the wand into his pocket and later into his pack which was where it rested now. He chuckled and shook his head; Harry kept his life hopping that was for sure. Ryoga left Harry to his toys as he went back to setting up their tent for the night.

A couple of hours later after Ryoga finished setting up camp and had a fire going in the pit he had dug out. Ryoga had been in the middle of carrying back water from a stream a few feet from where he and Harry had stopped for the night. One of Harry's stuffed toys was lying on the ground a few feet away from Harry, right in the middle of Ryoga's walking path which he didn't see until after his foot got caught up in the stuffed dog and it sent Ryoga to the ground. The pail of water Ryoga had been carrying went flying up into the air, seeming to hang in midair for just a second before it came down on top of Ryoga as the boy started to get up.

'Damn it!' Ryoga cursed in his mind as he was soaked with the cold water, feeling the familiar tingling sensation as his body shifted from his normal human form into a small black piglet. It was a curse that Ryoga had picked up in China in a place called Jusenkyo, a training ground deep within the Bayankala Mountains in the Quinghai Province. The training grounds were filled with a great many different size pools, each one with a different form attached to it. Whoever fell in a pool would end up cursed with the form of whatever had drowned there unless it was a clean pool, which meant the pool would be imprinted on that person or creature, or if the pool's form was the same as the being that fell in.

Ryoga had been knocked into the spring of the drowned black piglet, or the Heitowennichuan, over a year ago by his rival/friend Ranma Saotome. His curse, like all Jusenkyo curses, was triggered by cold water turning Ryoga into his piglet form called P-chan. Hot water would return Ryoga to his normal form.

Ryoga wiggled out of his shirt, looking up at Harry with wide eyes. He hoped he hadn't scared the little boy by his sudden change.

"Again! Again!" Harry cheered, laughing and clapping his hands. His Ryoa changed into an animal just like his Daddy and Pafoo did.

"Brink," Ryoga gave a piggy sigh of relief, Harry hadn't been scared. In fact the toddler looked delighted by it. Ryoga walked over to his pack and started to use his teeth to drag out his portable stove and a pot. The pig cursed teen checked to make sure Harry hadn't moved then quickly refilled the pail with water. With practiced ease, Ryoga turned on the stove, put the pot on top of the stove then filled it with water. It was an impressive sight as pigs weren't made to be able to do these sort of things. (1)

Soon the water was hot enough for Ryoga to tip over on his little body, triggering a second change back into his normal human form. Harry squealed loudly with laughter.

"Piggy! Piggy!" Harry said. Ryoga laughed and shook his head while he pulled on his boxers.

"Sorry Chibi, P-chan's gone for now," He said as he pulled the toddler into his lap.

"No piggy?" Harry said with a pout.

"Errr... maybe later," Ryoga offered. 'Way later if I can help it,' He added to himself.

* * *

Ryoga sighed as he looked at the building in front of him. He had no choice...he had to go in. The teen straightened his back and marched into the building with Harry sitting safely on his hip. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the bright lights inside the store he had entered. It had been dark outside with clouds heavy with rain, though thankfully it hadn't started raining yet.

"Let's see, which way is the baby department?" He asked himself as he wandered around. Ryoga had started to run low on supplies for Harry, he was almost out of diapers and wipes, not to mention he was low on food all together. Luckily Ryoga had come across a store in the middle of which ever city he was in right now.

"Can I help you?" A girl's voice asked behind him. Ryoga turned, a girl a little older than him stood a few feet away with a bright smile.

"Baby department?" He asked, lightly bouncing Harry on his hip.

"Right this way," The girl said. She led the way to the desired department and left Ryoga to his shopping. Ryoga, who had grabbed a basket at the door, started to pick out items his little travel companion needed. He didn't notice the looks he was drawing from girls and young women around his age.

"Oh he is so cute" One girl said. "Did you see those fangs?"

"And look at the cutie with him. Do you think that's his kid?" Her friend asked.

"Could be his little brother," The first girl said. They giggled and followed Ryoga down the aisle as the teen filled up his basket. While Ryoga hadn't really noticed the looks, he did notice that he was being followed around by a pack of girls.

"Errr..." Ryoga turned and faced his followers. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"You're little boy is *so* cute," One girl said, twirling a piece of hair around her finger. Harry, who somehow knew they were talking about him, gave the pack of girls a bright smile.

"Hi!" He said, giggling as the girls went 'awww' and 'what a cutie!' Ryoga was reminded of the incident in France where the pretty French girls did much the same thing.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Another girl asked, batting her eyelashes at Ryoga.

"Umm.. yeah," Ryoga said, blushing under all the attention. He had a girlfriend named Akari back in Japan who trained sumo wrestling pigs.

"Awww," The girls said in disappointment that Ryoga wasn't free.

Down the aisle, Petunia Dursley sniffed in disdain as she watched the group of silly little girls fawn over the young man holding a little boy. The tiny boy was *nowhere* near as cute as her little Dudley.

"AAHH!" Dudley kicked and screamed as he pointed at a baby toy he just had to have.

"Alright Dinky Duddydums, Mummy will get you a toy," Petunia cooed at the squalling toddler. The toddler's cry did draw Ryoga's attention for a brief moment, the eternally lost teen wondering why the skinny woman down the aisle was carrying around a giant, crying beach ball when he realized the 'beach ball' was in fact a very round baby.

'That cannot be healthy,' He absently thought wondering for a second if the woman had dunked her baby into the 'spring of the drowned beach ball' then feeling silly for even thinking that. There was some pretty strange cursed springs at Jusenkyo but he doubted that was one of them. Ryoga's attention was quickly drawn away again as the girls that surrounded him cooed at a giggling Harry who basked in the attention and ended up being lead away.

By the time Ryoga's shopping trip was over he was fully stocked not only with the things he had needed but also a new stuffed lion that the giggling females insisted that Harry needed and a pocket full of phone numbers.

* * *

Ryoga slowly walked through the woods he and Harry found themselves in. There was something about the forest they were in now that was setting Ryoga on the edge. It was the middle of the day, he could see the sun through gaps in the trees every now and then, but the woods were so dark that it almost seemed like night. Harry whimpered and buried his face into Ryoga's chest, his little fists clinging to Ryoga's yellow jumper.

"Shh, I know," Ryoga said, rubbing Harry's back with his free hand as dark green eyes narrowed while looking into the woods ahead of them. There was something watching them, Ryoga could just *feel* it. He reached up and wrapped his hand around the handle of his umbrella, not pulling it out of its place on his travel pack just yet but close to it. He heard the clacking noise right before he sensed something behind him, he swung the heavy iron umbrella out and up to meet the long hairy leg of a giant spider.

"Kami-sama!" Ryoga said loudly in surprise, he had never seen a spider *that* big before, it was the size of a small house! Wielding his weapon one handed, Ryoga batted the spider's leg out of the way then jumped up into the air above him. His danger sense gave him the warning to twist to the side as another spider rushed him. "HA!" Ryoga slammed the umbrella on top of the spider's head, the spider making a high pitch sound of pain as it tumbled to the ground. Ryoga landed feet first against the nearest tree trunk and used it as a springboard to jump from tree to tree. He could heard the spiders behind him, it sounded like more than the two that had already attacked him and his little charge. One arm was wrapped protectively around Harry, keeping the little one safe though it did hinder Ryoga's fighting ability slightly.

Ryoga could see a clearing full of light up ahead, heading for it in hopes he would have more room to fight. The teen burst through the tree line, holding Harry close to his chest as he tucked and rolled along the ground. He bounced back to his feet, facing the spiders that had been chasing him. Most of the arachnids chasing the pair stopped, not wanting to go into the bright light but one eager Acromantula didn't stop, heading right for Ryoga.

"Kuso," Ryoga cursed, placing Harry as his feet then cupped his hands in front of him, gathering his chi in between his palms. Harry wrapped his arms around one of Ryoga's legs, clinging to his Ryoa tightly.

"Shishi Hokodan!" Ryoga yelled as he thrust his hands out at the Acromantula, sending a ball of green light at the charging spider. Harry screamed in fright, letting go of Ryoga and crawling away from the teen. The chi blast hit the spider, making it scream loudly in pain. The giant spiders at the edge of the tree line clacked loudly to each other before deciding it would be better to leave, grabbing their fallen fellow spider on the way. (2)

"Harry? What's wrong chibi?" Ryoga asked as he noticed that Harry was trying to crawl away from him.

"No. Ba light!" Harry said as he shook his head.

"Oh oh, it's ok Chibi," Ryoga said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Come on, it's ok." Harry looked up at Ryoga for a second then slowly crawled back over, letting the teen gently pick him up. Ryoga glanced back at the way they came, no way they were going back that way, and then picked up his umbrella. He slid it back into its holder on top of his pack then used both hands to hold Harry who was clinging to his shirt.

Harry had said 'bad light', he was afraid of his chi attack. He found a tree stump to sit on in the clearing, feeling really bad for scaring Harry. Ryoga wondered if it was the ball of chi that had scared the little wizard or if there had been something else about it that had made Harry think it was 'bad'. Slowly, Harry started to calm down from his fight, looking up at Ryoga with watery green eyes.

"What's the matter Chibi?" Ryoga asked, gently wiping the tears off of Harry's cheeks.

"Ba light. Hurt Hawwy," Harry said his fingers going up to his forehead where the scar was.

"Shhh, I would never hurt you Harry," Ryoga said, rubbing Harry's back. Harry sniffed and laid his head on Ryoga's shoulder, letting the teen hold him gently. Ryoga stayed and held Harry for a while as the toddler drifted off to sleep safely in the martial artist's hold. It was starting to get dark when Ryoga thought it might be a really good time to get lost. Usually he would start setting up camp by this time but with the giant spiders nearby, he didn't want to chance it.

Standing and picking a direction that wasn't the way they came, Ryoga started walking. The motion woke Harry from his nap, the toddler yawning and rubbing his eyes as he looked around. He seemed to have forgiven Ryoga for using the Shishi Hokodan as the babe started to babble happily to his current guardian who just smiled.

"What are you doing in our part of the forest human!?" Ryoga stopped short in surprise as a figure jumped out in front of him. The figure, a young centaur that looked around the human age of maybe 10 or 11 stood in front of Ryoga with a bow and arrow aimed right at the teen. The boy's hair was inky black as was the coat of the horse half of his body. "Answer me human!"

"Bane... maybe he's lost?" Another voice said from behind a nearby tree. This centaur boy looked around the same age as the first one, but with white blond hair and white coat.

"Shut up Frienze!" the first centaur boy yelled at the other. The other boy, Frienze, pouted as he stepped out from behind the tree.

"Are you lost? It's very dangerous for humans to wonder in this part of the woods" Frienze said, his horse half nearly making him tall enough to look Ryoga in the eye.

"We're a little lost, we're trying to leave the woods," Ryoga admitted.

"Lies!" Bane said, aiming his arrow at Ryoga again. Harry gave a cute scowl at the centaur boy who kept pointing the weird stick at his Ryoa. Bane yelped in surprise as his bow and arrow suddenly turned into a gathering of butterflies that quickly flew off, making Harry squeal in laughter. Frienze laughed softly as well, covering his mouth with a hand as he watched the other centaur become very flustered.

"Bane. Frienze." A man's voice said as an older adult centaur trotted up to the group.

"There's a human in our forest Connor!" Bane said as he pointed at Ryoga and Harry. "Two of them!"

"The human said he's lost," Frienze added.

"Are you lost human?" The older centaur Connor asked.

"Yes, very lost" Ryoga said, he was always lost. Connor looked at Ryoga thoughtfully then tilted his head back to look up at the stars that were starting to come out.

"Bane, Frienze, return to the colony," the adult centaur said after a few minutes. "I will lead the humans out of the forest."

"Chief Magorian won't like that," Bane said.

"That will be between the chief and I" Connor said firmly. "Now go!" Bane stomped his front hoof on the ground then turned tail, galloping off into the woods.

"Can't I go with you Connor?" Frienze asked. He was always interested in humans, he found them fascinating. Connor sighed softly.

"You will already be in trouble with Magorian for being friendly with humans Frienze," Connor said. "I think it is better for you to return." Frienze sighed and turned to go.

"Byebye!" Harry said, waving a little hand. Frienze looked over his shoulder and smiled at the little human.

"Goodbye little one," He said before trotting off into the woods.

"Come, I will lead you out," Connor said to Ryoga. Harry laid his head on Ryoga's shoulder, the teen rubbing the toddler's back to help keep the babe warm. "These woods really are dangerous for a human to enter."

"We didn't come on purpose," Ryoga said. "We just... well I did anyway since Harry doesn t do much walking... wandered in here."

"Did you not know what forest you had 'wandered' into?" Connor asked giving Ryoga a look of disbelief.

"I have no idea where the hell I am," Ryoga said with a sigh.

"You are in the Forbidden Forest next to the human school of Hogwarts," Connor told me.

"Still have no idea where I am. What's with the giant spiders?" Ryoga asked. Connor paled slightly.

"You have come in contact with the Acromantula and you are still alive?" the centaur asked in shock.

"Is that what those spiders were called?" Ryoga asked then shrugged one of his shoulders. "A group of them chased us to a clearing with light. Most of them stopped coming except one. I had to use my chi attack to defeat it."

"Chi?" Connor asked. Ryoga explained what chi, or ki as it was known in some parts of the world, was to the centaur. "It is like magic?"

"I wouldn't call it magic; it's an energy that everything has, even you. But not everything knows how to use it. It takes special training to learn how," Ryoga explained. "I learned how to channel chi into cloth when I was in my preteens by my Tousan. Then over the last year I learned two other chi attacks. I think there is something called Chi magic but I've never seen it."

"I have heard of all living things having their own energy that all life forms share," Connor said.

"I think it's sorta the same thing but called different things in different places," Ryoga said.

Connor hummed to himself and looked up in the sky at the stars, reading what they said. This was a very different type of human the herd had never heard of before, he may have to bring it up with Magorian at the next elder meeting. "Venus is very bright tonight."

"Huh?" Ryoga looked at Connor confused. The corner of Conner's mouth quirked up into a smile.

"It is nothing," He said. Venus had been shining brightly since the two humans appeared in the woods, the centaur believed it was for the affection that the older human had for the small foal in his arms. "We are nearly at the edge of the woods near the human settlement of..." Connor turned to tell Ryoga that they were near Hogsmeade but he d done what no one should do when leading Ryoga Hibiki anywhere, he took his eyes off the Eternal Lost Boy who, true to his nickname, had veered off course and ended up once again completely lost. Connor looked around, trying to spot Ryoga but could not find a trace of him. It was like the strange human had completely disappeared.

"Hmmm..." Connor shook his head and turned back to return to the colony. Humans were strange.

Meanwhile, in a much safer forest in another part of England...

Ryoga blinked as he suddenly found himself in what looked like a lighter, safer looking forest. The centaur that had been leading him was gone and Ryoga sighed as he realized he was lost again. He had taken his eyes off the half-man just for a second to check on Harry who was dozing against this shoulder once again and when he looked up he found himself here. At least here he didn't feel like he and Harry were in constant danger, it would be safe to set up camp for the night at least.

The rain storm caught Ryoga by surprise. One moment he was walking through yet another forest with little Harry sitting on his hip. Then the next moment, with a crack of thunder, the clouds above them let loose. Ryoga was drenched in no time flat as his cruse was triggered. Harry let out a scream as his support was gone and he fell down to the ground. His magic kicked in to save him from being hurt, the toddler laughing as he bounced along the ground. Ryoga pushed his way out of his shirt, his ears going back as it thundered again.

* * *

"Brink!"

"Ryoa," Harry said as he shivered. The wind was blowing hard and the tot was being pelted by rain. "Hawwy cold." Ryoga's nose quivered as he looked around, not too far away he spotted a cave. All he could hope for was that it was empty as the piglet herded Harry toward it. Inside the cave it was dry and warmer than outside of the cave, they had reached the shelter just in time as the storm really started to kick up outside.

Ryoga sniffed the air, giving a piggy sigh of relief as there was no lingering smells of any wild animals in the small cave. Ryoga turned and snuggled up against Harry's side, trying to keep the toddler warm with body heat. Harry flinched and whimpered at every flash of lighting and rumble of thunder.

"Breww brink oink," Ryoga did his best to comfort Harry who was still shivering in his wet clothing. He looked out into the rain again, the best thing to do was go get his mini gas stove, at least the heat from the stove could keep Harry warm. "Beee oink snort." Ryoga patted Harry's arm with a little hoof. 'Stay right here Harry, I'll be right back,' He thought to the little boy.

"Ryoa!" Harry said as Ryoga raced out into the rain. He gave a scream as the sky lit up with lighting again. P-chan slid to a stop and looked back toward the cave. Harry's big green eyes were looking out at him. He gave a soft snort and ran the rest of the way to his pack. He grabbed one of the straps and started to drag it back toward the cave. While as a pig he wasn't as strong as his human from, he was still stronger than a normal pig. Plus he had a 1 year old counting on him which gave him the strength to drag the heavy travel pack back to their shelter.

"Ryoa!" Harry squealed as he picked up and hugged the wet piglet as soon as Ryoga had returned to the cave.

"Brink!" Ryoga oinked loudly. He patted Harry's back, oinking softly in comfort. "Brink oink brink."

When Harry let him back down, Ryoga walked over to the pack and dragged out his gas stove and turned it on. Once it started giving off heat he had Harry sit next to it. Not too close that the little boy could touch it and hurt himself but enough to get warm. Harry's clothing dried after a while and he curled up next to P-chan, his head pillowed on the cursed teen's back.

"Oink," Ryoga snorted fondly as he watched Harry sleep then turned back to his stove to watch over it. Soon his head laid down as the heat lured him into sleep as well.

A little while later Ryoga was woken up as his danger sense went off. His head lifted off the ground, nose quivering as he sniffed the air. It was still raining outside of the cave but it seemed the worst of the storm had passed. Ryoga slowly stood; leaving Harry curled up asleep, and edged toward the mouth of the cave. There was something outside of the cave but he didn't know what.

"Rrraawww!" A large black bear entered the mouth of the cave, roaring loudly.

"BRINK!" Ryoga oinked loudly in alarm as his eyes widened.

"AAHH!" Harry screamed, woken up by the bear's roaring. The bear took a swipe at Ryoga who dodged to the side to avoid the deadly claws. Ryoga then jumped on the bears head, his front hooves moving in a blur as he scratched at the bears eyes.

"BREE BREE BREE BREE!"

The bear growled and knocked Ryoga off its face.

"Bink..." Ryoga hit the wall and slid down, slightly dazed. The bear, thinking Ryoga was out of the fight, headed for Harry who screamed again and got up, walking to the back of the small cave as fast as his little legs could carry him. The bear knocked the gas stove out of the way then lifted one of its paws before swiping it down at Harry.

"AAHH! Ryoaaa!" Harry screamed as he landed on his bottom. His magic swirled up around him, creating a shield that blocked the bear's attack. Ryoga shook his head to get his bearings back then growled loudly at the bear. Ryoga jumped at the bear and clamped his mouth down hard on the bear's ear. Roaring loudly the bear tossed its head to get Ryoga to let go.

Ryoga was flung off of the bear's ear, twisting so he landed on the cave wall feet first and pushed off, becoming a blur as he bounced off the cave wall and off the bear's from again and again. Between the pig-missile and the magic shield Harry had around him, the bear finally decided that what it thought was an easy meal was not so easy after all. Turning the bear ran out of the cave growling and huffing all the way. Ryoga growled back as he stood at the mouth of the cave watching the bear run off into the night.

'And stay gone!' Ryoga thought, snorting loudly. Turning he trotted back over to Harry, pressing his nose to Harry's arm.

"Ryoa..." Harry sniffed as he wrapped his arms around Ryoga.

'Shhh little one...' Ryoga thought while he oinked in a soothing tone. 'I'll always protect you Chibi.'

* * *

Ryoga sighed as he rubbed the side of his face. It had been a month, Ryoga guessed, since he had found Harry in that little house on a chilly fall night. It had been a very long and eventful month. He was amazed that he and Harry had never once gotten separated in that time; the Lost Boy thought it may have been the little wizard's magic that kept Harry at his side.

Ryoga frowned as he looked around, a blurry look on his face as he rubbed his face again.

"Ryoa... bana..." Harry said as he reached up toward the black and yellow bandanna that Ryoga always wore. Ryoga chuckled and pulled a bandanna off, giving it to the toddler to play with. Harry squealed loudly as he was given his new play thing.

Ryoga chuckled and placed his free hand on the wall next to him, keeping his hand on it to keep from getting lost.

"Where the hell are we now?" He mumbled softly before stumbling out of the alley. He shook his head to lose the memory of the last month and looked around to see where they were at.

There were several people walking up and down the street in front of him, dressed in what looked like brightly colored... dresses? Nearby was a large white stone building and Ryoga could see people enter and exit its doors. He figured it wouldn't hurt to try there for help and with that thought in mind, Ryoga headed for Gringotts.

* * *

Author note: This is the first in the one-shot series. This series is a more in-depth look at the years between the time Ryoga found and took Harry Potter from Godric s Hollow and when Harry went to school. Some of the one-shots will be things mentioned in the main series and some of it will be things that weren t or haven't been mentioned yet. It will feature all the characters in the Harry Hibiki series, not just Harry and Ryoga.

Now, some of the chapters will be longish like this chapter and some might end up being short. For now it's going in order of events but that might end up changing later. And since I m working on five fanfics at the same time, this will not be updated as regularly as the others.

Still I hope you enjoy the side one-shot series of Harry Hibiki.

(1) Ryoga has shown that he is able to change back into his human form when in the wild in both the manga and show. He has some sort of system set up with either a stove or knows how to make a fire as a pig.

(2) Ryoga's chi is charged by his depression which makes it green. For a toddler like Harry, I'm sure it looks like the same color as the killing curse.


End file.
